Reunited
by EnigMarch
Summary: Gene and Alex find their way back to each other.


Gene sat alone in Luigis, drink in hand, thinking of Alex. He missed her already.

Eight days since her and the team had gone. Worst eight sodding days of my life, he thought.

'Luigi' he shouted waving his glass 'another one'.

Luigi came over and filled Gene's glass and walked away.

Gene knocked it back and sat there sulking.

He wished he'd told Alex he loved her, he'd wanted too, but couldn't bring himself to do so. What's the bloody point he thought, everyone's gone. There's only me left. 'Sod it, sod the bloody world, sod the bloody job. Without them, I'm nothing Luigi, nothing!' He yelled.

No one turned round, Luigi stood there and rolled his eyes at Gene. He stood up walked behind the bar and grabbed the whiskey bottle, then stormed off up to Alex's old flat. Flopping on the sofa he sat there swigging from the bottle. Everything there was reminder.

'No good, no good, no BLOODY GOOD!' He muttered to himself. He had to find a way back to her but, he knew if he entered The Railway Arms there'd be no going back... not this time. Trying to take his mind off her, He switched on the TV, as usual nothing on. He lay back and closed his eyes.

'I miss him, Shaz, more than I thought I would. I love him, can't help it but, I do. Even though he irritates the hell out of me! I should've stayed, I shouldn't have left him on his own.'

'You had no choice Ma'am, you heard what the Guv said, you had to go'

'What the?' Gene sat up with a start and stared at the screen. There she was sitting there with Shaz in The Railway Arms talking about him. He had no idea why he was seeing this. He sat there in disbelief wanting to pinch himself, knowing it was real. He secretly loved hearing her talk about him, but would never have admitted it if asked.

'Not out of choice.' Alex continued 'You know Gene, stupidly stubborn. He has no idea how much I care'

'Well. That's where you're wrong Bols, I do!' Gene spoke to the tv. He knocked back another whiskey, by the time he'd drunk it, the screen was black. He thumped the TV trying to get it come back on, but to no avail.

'Bollocks'

He ran his fingers through his hair, and grabbed his coat then headed for the door, slamming it behind him. Out in the street it was starting to rain.

'Oh joy more rain!' He said as he pulled his collar up and briskly walked past Luigis and headed along the path. How he was going do it, he didn't know. He just knew he had to see Alex, find a way to her even if it meant leaving the world he'd grown so fondly of. Everything had changed and as much as Gene hated change there was no getting away from it this time.

Finally he arrived outside The Railway Arms. Whether it was the fog or the moon, the pub seemed to be glowing. The only bright light on a darkened street. There was a creak and Nelson opened the door 'Hi there man bruv. was beginning to wonder how long it would be before you came back'.

'Don't look so smug Nelson. I'm not here for you. I'm here for the posh mouthy tart' Retorted Gene as he walked through the door making his way towards the saloon bar.

In the distance he could see Alex sitting with Shaz while Chris and Ray were playing darts in the other bar. She had her head resting on her hand absently mindedly swirling the wine round and round in the glass drunkenly.

He stood behind her then spoke 'Now then Bols why the long face?' Alex spun round in disbelief 'Oh my god! Guv, Gene.. What're you doing here.. How? Why? I don't understand... it's not possible'.

'Oh shut up Drake and come here'

Alex stood up and gave Gene a hug, not wanting to let go. Inside he didn't want to let go either, but refused to give his feelings away in front of a pub full of people.

'Steady on Bolly' he told her.

'It's good to see you again, I didn't think I would'

'Good to see you too. Now then Bols don't worry you're pretty little head about the where's or whys, I'm here and that's that.'

'I thought you couldn't come in here'

'I can, I'm the Sheriff, I make me own rules. My choice Bolly, it was time.'

'You didn't want to be without me, did you?'

'No, I didn't. Now don't say it too loudly or people may think I actually have a heart Bols and we wouldn't want them getting that idea now would we!'

'My lips are sealed Gene'

'Not for long if I have anything to do with it' he said sarcastically.

'Come on then, let's go!' replied Alex with a wink.

He stood up and followed her out of the pub through a back exit. 'Where are we going?' he asked as they walked away briskly from the pub.

'Home, Gene, we're going to my new flat.'

'3rd date upstairs inside Bolly..'

'I know'

'Alex... hold on a sec' he said stopping. Alex came to a halt and looked at Gene. She felt a butterflies in her stomach. It was just like the first time she'd met him all over again. He moved closer to her 'I need to do something' he pulled her to him and kissed her. It was warm and tender and felt like coming home.

The rain continued to pour in huge splattering blobs as they made their way back to Alex's flat. She punched a code into the communal door and let them in. They made their way towards to stairs and continued up 3 flights until they reached her flat no: 906. Alex fumbled in her pocket for the key and let them in. She switched on the lights and made her way to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. 'Here, dry off and give me those clothes' she said to Gene as she threw him a towel. ' I'll throw them in the dryer!'

'Blimey you own a tumble dryer! You're posher than I thought Bols' replied Gene as he started to rub his face and hair.

'Now, now Gene. It's only a dryer no big deal'

Gene stood there in the middle of Alex's living room and took off his wet clothes. He looked around the black and white décor and the smokey glass coffee table. 'Nice place you got here Bolls better than old Luigis' He said wrapping the towel around his middle.

'Gene, was that a compliment. I'm impressed.' Alex said smiling and unbuttoning her blouse while Gene watched in amazement at the sight of her purple bra. 'Careful Gene, your eyes are in danger of popping out!'

'Oh come one Bols, you know seeing you in your undies gives me the horn.'

Alex smiled and wriggled out of her trousers and then wrapped the towel around herself and made her way to the cabinet. 'Drink?'

'Don't mind if I do Bolly. Throat feels like a bloody razor blade'

She poured a large whiskey into a crystal cut glass and passed it to Gene. She then picked up the wet clothes and made her way to tumble dryer threw them in and switched it on.

Suddenly she felt Gene's breath on the back of her neck as he slipped his arms around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck. 'Mmm, even when you've been caught in the rain you still smell bloody gorgeous.' He murmured kissing the back of her neck slowly.

'You still smell of Brut and fags, but hey I'm used to it.' She replied turning to face him and slipping her arms around his neck. 'Gene did I ever tell you that I love you?'

'I think you just did Bols.'

'Well…'

'Well what?'

'Do you love me?'

'Goes without saying Bols you know that'

She smiled back at Gene saying nothing.

'Oh, if you must' said Gene with a smile 'AlexBollyknickers pain in the back side Drake, I LOVE YOU!'


End file.
